Thanatos Barca
Thanatos Barca was one of the higher elven lords in Illunii, the former head of the House of Barca. He was the husband of Nyx Barca and father of Persephone Barca. When his daughter went missing, he grew increasingly worried and eventually contacted some heroes of the Grand Alliance to bring his daughter back. He perished in Illunii, doublecrossed by none other than Persephone who had only been using him for her own ends. Biography Early Years Thanatos grew up in the House of Barca in Illunii and never ventured outside the forest. He devoted his studies to the dark arts, which were shunned among his peers. He eventually married Nyx Barca, and they had a daughter whom they named Persephone Barca. Godslayer Era Fool's Errand Persephone went missing, and after not hearing from her in over a month, Thanatos grew increasingly worried. He had known of his daughter's willingness to see the outside world, but he hadn't expected her to actually defy Illunii's ancient laws and leave the forest. He didn't want to risk angering the royals of the forest by venturing outside himself to seek her, although every day his heart sank deeper into sadness when he feared for Persephone's life. He had found out that she had travelled to Etheril, a nearby human city, and assumed something must've happened to her because she hadn't returned to the forest. When Thanatos heard of a group of outsiders whom the elven guard had captured in the forest, he realized he could use their help to locate and bring back Persephone. He made arrangements to meet the group and proposed a deal: he'd help them leave the forest alive, and in exchange they'd bring back his daughter. More info later. Death Thanatos ignored everything else when Deidra had fallen: he was only focusing on Persephone whom the Dresdens had saved. He hurried to his only daughter and hugged her, telling her that everything would be alright. The magical potion's effect was weakening, and he was looking less and less like Drishnek and more like himself. However, at that vulnerable moment, treachery came from the unlikeliest source Thanatos ever could've imagined: his own daughter stabbed him through the heart. It turned out that Persephone had been working in secret with Jezebeth who was in fact a demon and planned to unleash the forces of the Eastern Horde in Illunii through a portal. Thanatos's schemes had turned against himself, and he had died in the hands of a greater schemer. Legacy Razravkar summoned the shade of Thanatos from beyond to help seal the portal which Jezebeth had created. Although reluctant to help at first, Thanatos changed his mind after the shade of Deidra contacted him and made him realize that only they, the dead, could put an end to Jezebeth's sinister plan and save the innocents in Illunii and the rest of Libaterra from an impending invasion. Thanatos said final words of wisdom before he and Deidra sacrificed their ghostly essences to seal the portal in Illunii for good. Unfortunately peace would not come to the elder Barca as his soul was left drifting in the Void between the worlds. He was eventually caught by the Grim Reaper who brought him to the Land of the Dead where he met with Gaea, Tyrantess of the Underworld, who had a task for him. The weary Thanatos was taken away to be prepared for his eventual role in Gaea's plan. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord Thanatos : What he's referred as. Appearance An older elf with a dark beard and fierce, calculating eyes. He tended to wear noble dark blue colours in his robes. Personality and Traits Calm, polite, calculative. Cared for his only daughter Persephone deeply, and that ended up costing him his life. Powers and Abilities Quite knowledgeable of the dark arts, he's especially good at channelling lightning, hence his surname "Barca". Relationships Deidra Finian Deidra and Thanatos got along well and respected each other as colleagues. They shared many nights together and became lovers but still retained professional courtesy whenever they talked. When Deidra was seemingly betraying Thanatos, it hurt Thanatos deeply as he couldn't fully fathom why Deidra would turn against him. In the end it had all been an elaborate game of deception set by Jezebeth, but eventually Deidra and Thanatos reconciled, albeit as ghosts, before they sacrificed themselves to seal the portal and thwart Jezebeth's plans. Jezebeth Thanatos thought of Jezebeth as nothing but a loyal servant. However, he was unaware that the meek elfess was in fact a cunning higher demon in disguise who had turned his daughter against him. Nyx Barca Thanatos loved his wife very much, so much that he was willing to break any laws and taboos to bring her back from the dead. However, his love didn't stop him from cheating on her, a fact which Nyx found out before her demise and which haunted Thanatos for the following months when he put his plan in motion. Nyx, in turn, had been shocked by Thanatos being unfaithful to him and perished with bitterness in her heart which made her suspectible to the dark whispers of the Land of the Dead after her demise. Persephone Barca Thanatos cared for his daughter Persephone dearly, even willing to break the ancient elven laws to rescue her. This love turned into his greatest weakness when Persephone used it to her advantage and betrayed him at the unlikeliest of moments. Despite Persephone's betrayal, Thanatos still cared for her even in death and defender her honour although he was still saddened by his daughter's actions. See also *Dresdens *House of Barca *Jezebeth Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Elves Category:House of Barca Category:Third Age characters